Arthur Petrelli
Arthur Petrelli is a secondary protagonist and a side friend of Ferris Bueller in the Ferris Bueller TV Show. He is played by Jeff Maynard. Ferris Bueller TV Show Episode 1: Pilot Arthur was sitting in the crowd on the first day of school, just like everyone else when Ed Rooney makes an announcement about the first day of school and the ground rules. When Greaser yells, "What is this? High school or prison?", Mr. Rooney believes it's Arthur, and takes him onto the stage. When Mr. Rooney talks about how more strict he will be on the students, Arthur points out that Ferris Bueller believes that "free expression is their right". As Mr. Rooney is about to expel him in front of everyone, Ferris uses a remote control to break the floor beneath Rooney, and make him fall into the stage floor. Arthur looks down at him with a surprised look, and then he, along with everyone else, go on with their day as Ferris says, "Let's Party!" Episode 2: Behind Every Dirtbag Arthur is seen at Election Day where the hundreds of students are supporting Ferris Bueller. He is standing by Ferris when Sloan Peterson walks over. He points at the sky where an airplane is flying a sign that says, “Ferris, of course.” A few moments later, he goes up to Shred and asks if he’s going to vote for Ferris, but he puts a smudge of oil on his face, and he replies with a thanks. Later, he is one of the students who disagree with Mr. Rooney’s decision to disqualify Ferris from the election and hand-pick Gary Hammerschmidt. He yells out that the students must have a right to choose since it’s a democracy. Later, he is sitting outside with Ferris, Cameron, and Shred, and they are all deciding how to properly set up Shred for his presidential campaign. When Shred reveals his real name to be Lester, Arthur laughs for a second, and when Shred asks if he's got a problem with it, Arthur quickly lies that he just swallowed a corn hole, and makes choking noises to pretend he's choking on corn. Episode 4: Without You, I'm Nothing Arthur is standing in the hallways with Dork and Wimp, and they are looking at the statue of the new Vikings mascot. They are talking about how bad it was. Later, when they see the broken statue, they are angrily talking about how they were going to do it first. ''- - to be continued - -'' Appearances * Episode 1: Pilot * Episode 2: Behind Every Dirtbag * Episode 4: Without You, I’m Nothing * Episode 5: Between a Rock and Rooney's Place * Episode 6: A Dog And His Boy * Episode 7: Ferris Bueller Can’t Win * Episode 8: Sloan Again, Naturally * Episode 9: Scenes from a Grandma * Episode 11: Baby You Can't Drive My Car * Episode 12: Grace Under Pressure Appearance Arthur looks like the stereotypical school nerd. Her wears nerd glasses with the white tape in the middle and he wears an old fashioned collar shirt tucked in to his khakis. Trivia * Although he doesn't have a big supporting role like Cameron Frye and Sloan Peterson, he still serves as a side friend, like some other characters in the show. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:TV Show Characters